


Love Hurts

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [104]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sad Sam Winchester, Wedding Fluff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Sam can only watch as Y/n gives the rest of her life to him…





	Love Hurts

My breath was taken away as soon as she began walking down the aisle.

God, she looked stunning.

The white dress. 

The way it made her skin shine. 

The flowers in her hands, making her eyes glimmer more than usual.

It was everything about her. Every little thing that I had fallen in love with.

And watching her walking down the aisle, Cas walking along side her, his own smile wide and bright, I couldn’t help the way my heart raced.

Our eyes connected for a few seconds, and I could swear, in that moment, I was done.

I knew she’d be the one I loved till the end of time.

She gave me a small smile, making me blush.

But she was too far away to notice, and everyone else’s attention was all on her, the perfect bride.

Her steps were light and soft, just like her soul.

But I’d never underestimate her.

She was the sweetest person I’d ever met. 

However, I knew she could always take care of herself.

That was another thing I loved.

The fact that she never really needed help.

Of course, she’d humour us all, letting people help her if we wanted. 

But she was independent and didn’t rely on a single person.

God, she was so strong.

She’d lost more than I had.

I’d lost mom, dad, all my loved ones.

But she’d been through worse.

She’d lost so much more, yet here she was. 

Still sticking around, standing strong and not letting it get her down.

She was the light in my life, and god, I just wanted her to be happy.

She deserved that.

She finally reached the altar, standing in her position.

There were no bridesmaids.

There was no one left for her to call.

Her parents had died long ago.

Her friends always met their fate at the hand of some demon, vampire, werewolf or something else.

All she had left were me, my brother, Castiel and Crowley.

Sure, we hated him.

But the King of Hell was apparently a sweetheart, deep down, according to her.

None of us saw it, but we saw the way he was always sweet to her. 

The way he’d always show some sort of caring and concern for her. 

So we let him participate.

I stared, watching as she stood in front of me, practically shining in the little church.

I felt the joy fill my heart, thinking that she’d be with us forever now.

But that joy quickly turned into pain, when I saw her holding hands with my brother.

I watched from behind, as they intertwined hands, staring into each other’s eyes.

It hurt my soul, knowing that she wasn’t mine.

She was my brother’s.

She always had been.

Since the moment we’d met her, she was his.

And he was hers.

Everyone knew it.

Now, here they were, both of them getting married.

All I could do was simply watch.

Watch from behind my brother as they both said their vows, proclaiming their love for each other.

Watch as she began crying, giggling and kissing my brother, finally having been bonded forever.

The rings slipped on.

The kiss was full of love and I felt the stab of jealousy, wishing it was me she was kissing.

Wishing it was me she was giving her life to.

But all I could do was watch as my brother scooped her into his arms, running through the church and bursting out the doors, yelling that she was his now, loud enough for the entire world to hear.

She may not have known it, but she owned both mine and my brother’s hearts, right from the start.

Dean’s was the one she held in her hands, filling it with her love each and every day.

Mine was the one that she never once held, unwittingly filling it with hurt and pain, with every single laugh, kiss and smile she’d share with his Dean.

And all I could do was keep quiet.

Because Dean had always sacrificed his happiness for me.

Now, it was time for me to do the same.

Even if my heart was being shattered each and every day.

I’d keep quiet, no matter what.

Because my brother and Y/n deserved happiness, and it was obvious that their happiness was each other, even if I so desperately wished I could have been hers.


End file.
